The Four's Mythology
~I~ In the beginning, in the Time of Nothing, the Universe was surrounded by Origotas. For millions of years Origotas lived in nothing, but Origotas was lonely, and therefore created, Luxo and Noxu, which respectively brought light and darkness to the Universe. ~II~ The Time of Nothing was transformed into the Time of Light and Darkness. Origotas was pleased with the creation, and was no more lonely. Origotas ordered Luxo and Noxu to rule the Universe, in a respectful balance and in harmony with each other. ~III~ But Luxo and Noxu hated and despised each other, both wanted the other gone and the other's territory. For thousands of years, Luxo and Noxu, battled each other, but both were equally strong. But both would not surrender, and only when Origotas occasionally looked on to the Universe, the two stopped their fights. ~IV~ While Luxo and Noxu fought each other, their forces unleashed enormous tensions and energy that created the Stars. ~V~ In additional thousands of years, Luxo and Noxu, fought against each other, but one day they made a mistake, they forgot to stop when Origotas looked on the Universe. Origotas was angry of what was happening and punished Luxo and Noxu, by depriving them of their forces for all eternity. ~VI~ Luxo and Noxu's many wars were no longer a threat for the Universe, and very slowly but surely a World emerged from the battlefield. Origotas saw this and was interested in this new world which now arose in the wake of Luxo and Noxu's wars. The Time of Light and Darkness became the Time of Creation. ~VII~ But Origotas looked down on this small World with worried eyes, since the World was empty. Origotas tried many things, but finally had to admit that there was a need for Luxo and Noxu's powers. Origotas told Luxo and Noxu that they would be freed and recieve their powers back if they promised to use their powers to create life on the World. ~VIII~ Luxo and Noxu promised that they would stop their disputes and instead cooperate. ~IX~ Origotas was once again satisfied, and let Luxo and Noxu work in peace, however, with an extra eye on the two. ~X~ Luxo and Noxu created and created, and the World flourished, in all possible variations and forms. But the burdens of work soon became too big for Luxo and Noxu to be able to fulfill them all. Errors was made and Origotas became angry. ~XI~ But Origotas could not punish Luxo and Noxu again, since they after all did what they could. Therefore Origotas decided that Luxo and Noxu had to become closer. Together Luxo and Noxu got four children: Ignissar, Aquanis, Ventuslar and Terralar. ~XII~ Ignissar received the Power of Fire, and with that he was tasked to make the World warm, and help its creatures to build and shape a better life with the help of fire. But Ignissar was also known for his violent and rigorous approach, and had therefore inherited Luxo and Noxu's aggressive part. ~XIII~ Aquanis was awarded the Power of Water, and with that she made the World lush and fertile. With the Power of Water the seas, lakes, rivers and streams were created. Aquanis became known for her incredible beauty, which she had inherited from Luxo and Noxu. ~XIV~ Ventuslar, mastered the Power of Wind, which he used to create the winds and clouds on the World as well as the air so the World's creatures could breathe. You never know where Ventuslar stands, he has both good and bad days. ~XV~ Terrallar is the most peaceful and nicest of the four siblings. Using the Power of Earth he created the landscapes which shaped the World. Terralar's kindness is something he inherited from Luxo and Noxu, but although Terralar endorse peace, he can be very angry if teased too much. ~XVI~ Separately or together, Ignissar, Aquanis, Ventuslar and Terralar created the world as we know it. Forests, hills, cliffs, caves, volcanoes, deserts, plains, swamps, islands, rivers, lakes, weather and all that we know, were either created by one of the Four or more of them together. All in harmony with each other in the goal of creating a life-sustaining World. ~XVII~ Luxo and Noxu loved their offspring, but feared the possibility that they would go against their rule. Each of the Four possessed their own Power, and each of them had both Light and Darkness in them. Separated from each other, they were harmless, but if they were to go together in a joint front, the situation would be different. Luxo and Noxu was concerned about the Four's rise in power. ~XVIII~ This the Four knew, and in hiding of the Light and Darkness, they planned their takeover. One day Luxo and Noxu were walking in the Universe's center and looked happy on their finished creation, unaware of the ambush they both would soon fall in. With joy they looked at the beautiful World, but suddenly they realised that the Four were no where to be found. Suddenly the Four jumped out from their hidding and unleashed their joint Powers against Luxo and Noxu, and forced Luxo and Noxu to their knees, as well as forced them to submit to the Four's regime. ~XIX~ The Time of the Four had begun. ~XX~ Origotas had been asleep for many years and was not aware of what had happened. Only after the Four visited Origotas, and told that they had taken control of the World. Origotas accepted the Four's takeover as long as the Four took over the task that had been assigned to Luxo and Noxu. This the Four accepted. ~XXI~ Life continues on the small World. Minor gods and spirits arose alongside the rivers, forests, mountains and plains. Spirits who on behalf of the Four handled the maintenance of the World's numerous of beauties. ~XXII~ One day the Four discovered a new creature. A creature that walked on two legs and seemed to be wiser than the other creatures. The Four was interested in this new creature, and quickly discovered that this creature worshiped the Four on a completely different way than the other creatures. Mankind had come. ~XXIII~ Some people lived in harmony with the rest of the World, others explored and conquered new territories. Some people did not believe in the Four, others did, and some so much that everything was built around the Faith of the Four. Mankind was indeed everything that the Four were combined. ~XXIV~ But the Four had the power, and if the Humans went against them, they would be punished. However, there was no consensus among the Four about how the Humans should be used or handled. ~XXV~ Ignissar became the God of War and Fire, and Master of Technological Progress. ~XXVI~ Aquanis became the God of the Sea and Water, and a Symbol of Beauty and Fertility. ~XXVII~ Ventuslar became the God of the Weather and Wind, and the Explorer's Guardian. ~XXVIII~ Terralar became the God of Peace, Unity and Earth, and the Settler's Protector. Category:Religions Category:The World of HDFRF